


Wait, Flowers Have Meanings?

by Amnesiriasis



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Flower Shop, Fluff, Language of Flowers, M/M, and mentions of a Tattoo Parlor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-05
Updated: 2015-08-05
Packaged: 2018-04-13 03:22:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,353
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4505781
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amnesiriasis/pseuds/Amnesiriasis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>MatsuHana Week, Day 3: <b> Tattoos and Flower Shops </b> // Coffee Shop</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wait, Flowers Have Meanings?

**Author's Note:**

> Finally finished the thing (´∀｀)♡ 
> 
> Enjoy

****  


“Love is the flower of life, and blossoms unexpectedly and without law, and must be plucked where it is found, and enjoyed for the brief hour of its duration.”

\- D.H. Lawrence

****  


\---

It was a normal and routinely day for Matsukawa. The quaint, little flower shop was peaceful and simple; customers came in to buy different flowers, some were regular customers while there were new ones who just dropped by, there were seldom any rude customers and Matsukawa was thankful for that.

Even though there weren't that much customers that came by, it was the regular buyers that made his day such as the old grandfather who kept buying his wife red roses everytime.

"And then she fought the man head-on," the old man laughs, "and you know what? She even won!"

The old man was currently buying his wife a bouquet of assorted flowers for their anniversary and he asked Matsukawa for help on which flowers to choose.

"That is rather amazing." Matsukawa nods in amusement, he always enjoyed the stories his customers told him. "Red roses symbolizes love and respect, Forget-Me-Not symbolizes true love and memories, while white Carnation represents remembrance."

"You're such a smart kid Matsukawa, even I in my 68 years here didn't know about that." The older man chuckles, giving him a pat on the back, "one day you might even woo someone with these flower stuff."

Matsukawa just chuckles at the other's remarks. Proceeding to arrange and wrap the bouquet, he neatly arranges the flowers to make it look presentable and romantic. After asking the other if the presentation is satisfying which the latter responds with a yes.

“Thank you young man.” the older man pays for the bouquet and waves Matsukawa goodbye as he leaves the shop.

Matsukawa just smiles as he watches the old man go out the door, it’s the simple joys that really get to him, he really loved this job; it was peaceful and simple. The pay was nice and his manager was really considerate of his condition, it was already perfect.

Hours passed and several customers brought different kinds of flowers, usually roses and other pleasant looking flowers although there was one customer who specifically asked for a flower with a very bitter meaning, a flower that means, ‘eat shit you fucking cheater!’ if he could remember the exact words the grumpy woman told him but even so, he finds it amusing that people can use flowers to subtly express what they want to, even if it meant that you want that person to eat shit.

He was tending to the flowers when the door chimes rang, letting him know that there was a customer. Wiping his hands on his apron, he went out of the back room to greet the customer.

“Hello, may I help--,” he sees the strawberry blond-haired man grinning at him, “Takahiro.”

“Issei.” The other man sings.

“I wonder how my favorite customer is currently faring?”

“Missing you from the other side of the world.” Hanamaki leans on the counter and rests his face of his palm, “how’re you?”

“Same as ever, fine and dandy as a dandelion.”

“I see.”

“How’s that tattoo parlor of yours?”

“Mmm, it’s okay actually,” the other shrugs, “my other two co-workers have the hots for each other so the sexual tension is too intense for me.”

“Pfft, same here,” he leans back, “the other two asked for a holiday and went on a date and left me here all alone.”

“Well that sucks.”

“No not really, it was more frustrating when they weren’t dating yet.” he shrugs, “they’re hella oblivious about each other’s feelings like when I heard the news about them dating I raised my arms in victory because finally.”

Hanamaki just laughs as Matsukawa tells him about two co-workers’ love life.

“Anyway, I’ve been wanting a new tattoo, maybe something that reminds me of you.” Hanamaki winks at the taller man. “A flower maybe?”

“Oh Takahiro, you’re making me blush.” He laughs, mockingly fanning himself.

“Oh honey,” the strawberry blond grins even more, “if you were a flower I’d pick you.”

“ Oh Hanamaki you smooth talker, I’m so flustered right now.” Matsukawa sarcastically jokes. “So, which flower are you going to choose?”

“Hmm, let me look around for a bit.”

The shorter of the two went to look around the flower shop, and chose different types of flowers and returned to Matsukawa.

“These.”

Matsukawa nearly blushed when he saw the flowers that Hanamaki chose for him, a dandelion, pansy, some red camellia, rose and tulip, forget-me-nots, and a daisy.

“These… are nice.” He was breathless when he saw the collection of flowers.

“I know right?” the other just winked at him, “I want to have it tattooed on my back and side.”

“That’s neat.”

“Want me to tattoo your back?”

“Oh please you just want to see me topless.”

“Maybe I do, anyway I have to go, my lunchtime is about to end.”

Hanamaki paid for the flowers and left. (“See ya.”)

Matsukawa felt very flustered about the flowers.

‘Happiness?  Respect? True Love? Faithfulness?’

Was that how Hanamaki truly felt for him?

The day ended in a very slow pace for Matsukawa and he still couldn’t believe it. He found Hanamaki’s choices to be very sappy and romantic it was so good to be true, all these times that they were flirting with each other this was what Hanamaki felt for him? He thought those flirting were just jokes but then this? He couldn’t sleep, it was like he was a highschool girl with a crush.

The next day, Matsukawa was extra hands-on on his job and a bit anxious about seeing Hanamaki again. Around lunchtime, the strawberry blond arrived, he was extra flirty with the other.

“Oh and hey, I got the thing tattooed.”

Lifting his shirt, Hanamaki showed Matsukawa his new tattoo, it was rather large and incredibly detailed, the base of the tattoo being on Hanamaki’s right hip, black curls extending to his upper torso and back, the flowers were arranged and clustered together. Albeit it still being sore, it was well done and wonderful.

“At least, I now have your remembrance.” Hanamaki wiggles his eyebrows at Matsukawa.

“Oh my God, Hanamaki,” Matsukawa laughs, “you’re so sappy and shit I can’t take it in anymore.”

“I know right?”

“Seriously though, your flower choices are so romantic I just--”

“Romantic?”

“Yes, I mean red roses are already known to confess love and tulips as well but,” Matsukawa stops as he sees the confused look on the other man’s face, “...did you not know that?”

“Uhm yeah kind of, I actually chose these flowers because they looked pretty or something.”

“Oh my fucking--, you know what nevermind.”

“Wait, what does the other flowers signify?”

“Well, dandelion means faithfulness and happiness, red camellia means ‘You're a flame in my heart’, pansy means loving thoughts, red rose means passionate love and respect, red tulip means ‘Believe me’ and is a declaration of love, while Forget-Me-Not is true love and memories and lastly the daisy means innocence and loyal love.”

Hanamaki listened attentively as Matsukawa explained every meaning of the flowers he chose.

“Thank God.” The strawberry blond breathes out a sigh of relief as Matsukawa ended the explanation.

“Why?”

“At least I didn’t choose any flower that meant harm.”

“What?”

“You see, that’s what I actually feel about you.”

“Are you serious?”

“Very serious.” Hanamaki nods, “so would you like to go out with me?”

Matsukawa just get a carnation of solid colour and gives it the shorter man, who accepts it and nervously asks.

“So, uh, what does this mean?”

“Yes.”

“Oh for a second I thought it was a refusal.”

“That would be a striped carnation.”

“Oh, so does this mean we’re really going out?”

“Yup. To be honest, I really thought that you knew the language and meaning of flowers but really?” Matsukawa raises his eyebrow, “you only chose the flower that looks pretty?”

 

Hanamaki just grins at him.

**  
** “Well, maybe it’s because you’re a sight to behold.”

 

\---

"I'm very romantic. I've emptied flower shops."

-Bob Hoskins

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! Feedback would be very appreciated (｡’▽’｡)♡
> 
> Have a nice week! （●´∀｀）ノ♡
> 
> Ayy thanks to [ basedmoniwa ](http://basedmoniwa.tumblr.com/) for helping me on the ideas.  
> ((also thank God for 3 hours vacant at school))
> 
> Tumblr:[ Amnesiriasis ](http://amnesiriasis.tumblr.com)


End file.
